Don't open your eye
by vickih
Summary: First ff. This is based of a tumbler prompt: What would happen if Daryl didn't come back. I am working on two other parts to go with this story. Reviews are welcomed, but if they are nasty, please keep them to yourself. I'm Caryl through and through! I do not own walking dead or any of the characters.. someday I wish I did.. Dedicated to the amazing SOAloving mom and DWB
1. Chapter 1

Tumbler prompt

Don't open your eyes

"Don't open your eyes" the quiet voice said.

Sighs in the darkness. Lips, teeth, tongue battling.

Hands caressing, soft on hard/hard on soft.

Moans echoing in the darkness.

Fingers clutching, stinging, biting into willing flesh.

All they had ever wanted was to be in another's arms.

Bodies tangled together: straining, racing, trying to find that one bright spot of the sun.

"Don't open your eyes" the quiet voice repeated once again.

Nails scraping along backs and arms, tangling in each other's hair.

The moans get louder, the mouths desperately seeking, questing for each other.

"Don't open your eyes" the voice speaks louder.

Pleasure and pain mixed into one rolling, twisting configuration.

She desperately wants to open her eyes to see the blue that holds her heart and thoughts captive.

He wants to look and see the brown eyes that haunt his memory.

They have both lost what they craved, but try to find comfort in the other.

Walkers took his, Merle took hers.

"Don't open your eyes Carol"

"Don't open your eyes Rick"


	2. Chapter 2

Blue

Hours rush by, turning into a week

He feels the time slipping away

Sounds he longs to hear, her calling his name

Her hand sliding across his arm, his back, his face

In dreams, he is good enough, strong enough, deserving her love

He wants to open his eyes, forsaking the pact to see her

Her arms, he wants to lie in, finding comfort, redemption, his place

Her graceful beauty, kindness, gentleness call to him

She saves him from his torment

He listens as she whispers a name

She whisper again, but it is never HIS name, it is the other

The other that holds her heart if not her body

She dreams of blue eyes, they call to her

He no longer dreams of brown

Morphing, changing in to blue

The blue that holds him, keeping him safe

She only offers comfort, understanding, a friendly kind of love

Not the love he starts to crave, it is never his

She dreams of blue,

Yet he too has blue eyes, can she not see?

Can she not learn to love HIS blue eyes?

He takes, grabs, clings to what she offers

He wants more.

She sleeps,

Calling the others name

Searching, always searching

He pretends she calls for him...

He wants her to see, to open her eyes

His memories are put to rest, will she call him?

Will he hear HIS name?

Please open your eyes, SEE ME!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who have added and reviewed the story. This is my first attempt at writing since college and it' a bit nerve racking. I am at the point where this is going to diverge a bit. I wanted to do a part from Carol's perspective, Daryl's perspective and have 3 alternate endings. I will make sure they are marked for you. I would like to end a special shout out of thanks to SOALOVINGMOM and Definitely walker bait (DWB) for the many hours of reading enjoyment and for the friendship they have shared with me. There are many talented writers on here that have inspired me to push myself and I thank them. I don't own anything related to The Walking Dead (except for several t-shirts, all the comics/dvd's and my Daryl and Michonne action figures)**

**This will be version 1: Daryl does not return**

**Glimmers of blue:**

His lips, pressed to her neck

His mind screaming the words,

"**SEE ME**, please see me"

He knows she can save him, make him whole

He knows this is what he wants

He knows she is strong, but strong enough?

Months have gone by

He no longer closes his eyes,

He watches, waits to see blue

He whispers on her neck

"SEE ME" his mind cries in anguish

What once was comfort has changed, twisted, grown to so much more

His lips move, he moans the words to her, will she hear them?

She feels the words slide across her skin

She still clings to the blue of the storm

She knows what he wants

Can she give him this last bit of her?

She, who has lost everything

Can she learn to love?

Love the blue of spring showers

His arms have held her, they are strong

Are they strong enough, is SHE

Can she lock away a tiny part of herself, holding on the storm?

Can she then be free to love HIS BLUE?

She doesn't know, never knows

Will she try, can she be free

He watches as they move together

Hands sliding, ghosting over familiar flesh

He calls to her, SEE ME

Does he see a glimmer of blue?

Can she give him the comfort of a lie?

Was that a brief flash of blue?

She knows she will never be free

"SEE ME" he begs as bodies' meet, sweat dripping

She remembers, remembers the stormy blue

Blue that has left her

She can't let it go

Can she save this blue, make him whole?

Make herself whole

She can give him what he needs

She is strong enough, she still clings

A gentle lie to save this man who holds her

"SEE ME" he moans at the finish "PLEASE SEE ME"

She will give him this lie, save him

He is a good man, he deserves peace

He feels her lips caress his ear, she sighs

He watches for blue

She flutters, glimmers, shines

Blue on blue meet

"I see you" She whispers

Her heart breaks, melts away… her blue is gone

His heart gasps, sings he has found his blue

"I see you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings from Alaska. This is one of the alternate endings of Don't open your eyes. It starts from Daryl's pov and is set to coincide with the original story. Sorry to say this one is version 2: Daryl comes back sort of. This is solely dedicated to the amazing DWB. Version 3 will be up in a couple of days and yes it's caryl. Happy reading and thank you all for the kind words!**

**I don't own anything but a deep love of Carol and Daryl as well as the t-shirts/dvds/comics and action figures I have mentioned before.**

**Comes the Storm**

Why? Why did he leave?

His anger, fear, pain drove him

He feels the changes within himself

He is no longer the scarred, scared little brother

He is no longer needs another to define him

He is little brother no more

He is stronger, has worth

Why did he leave?

He is better alone, always alone

Heart hardened to save himself

Will she forgive him?

Everywhere he looks he sees blue

Glistening, shining blue

He hears her voice on the wind

She calls to him

He feels her as the sun caresses his skin

Will she understand?

She always understands, always

He knows now she is what holds him

Keeps him safe, whole, alive

Afraid, so afraid

What is he without her quiet strength?

Her belief in him

He wants to see blue, HER blue

She will forgive

He knows he will never leave

Leave the safety of her arms, her eyes

How could he leave?

She will forgive, has to forgive

He will be brave

Confess

She must forgive

Time passes, too much time

She will forgive, she always does

Weeks he has searched for blue

Bright piercing blue

It sees everything within him

He has no secrets

He searches

For gentle touches, soft sweet smiles

He is damaged, angry, hurt

He is better alone, safer

He dreams:

Her voice whispers through his mind

Calling his name, only his

You are a good man, she says

He wants to hear the words

Words he has feared

He wants to say them

Only to her

She'll understand

He drifts closer to his blue, searching

He glides through the forest, one with the trees

Closer he gets, so close

He watches, waits for blue

He watches, arms aching to hold her

To be man enough

Ears waiting to hear her voice

Whisper his name

Say the words

Closer he creeps

Has he been gone too long?

She'll understand

She'll forgive, always

She'll make him whole

He watches

She is there

He goes to call her

Beg her to forgive

Another's arms hold her

Her voice says another's name

Her blue flashes to another's blue

He is lost, has lost

She will not forgive

He runs, never having met with his blue

She does not hold him together

Not this time, he is lost

Broken, dead

There is nothing, **NOTHING**

He will survive,

Survive, but never live

He has lost himself

He screams primal, earthshattering

He survives, but never lives

He is alone


	5. Chapter 5

**Greeting from Alaska once again. This is the final ending for "Don't open your eyes" It is set during chapter two. There are 3 pov's that will rotate: Rick, Carol and Daryl" . This is Caryl, because I love the heck out of them. I want to thank DWB, who has guided and encouraged me through this. I also want to send a HUGE thank you to the one and only SOAlovingmom, who turned me on to fan fiction in the first place ( Has it really only been 2 months LOL)There will be an A/N at the end. I don't own anything (except for the tons of stuff at my house)**

**Dedicated to Kaye, an amazing woman and friend who loves Caryl as much as I do. Hugs to you sweetness.**

**Blending of Blue**

Days have passed

Since comfort offered and accepted

Eyes held tightly shut

Dreams of others

Entwined bodies, trying to ease

Ease the pain of loss

Days have passed

Lies told and accepted, stopping the pain

Searching for blue, searching for brown

He knows

Knows he is not the blue she seeks

Yet she comforts him

Brings peace, relief

For his troubled mind

He offers arms

Arms to hold, hands to caress

She sleeps, dreams

Cries in the night, the others name

He whispers to her, calms her

He knows she will never be whole

She needs the blue of the storm

Not the quiet spring shower

He needs the glimmering blue

He still dreams of the warm brown

Brown that has left him

But shimmering blue brings him to life

The storm is coming

It has been too long since he has seen her blue

Heard her voice, felt her touch

Words he wants to hear, to speak

Choking within him

Forgiveness he seeks

Love as well

He runs, runs to his blue

Hoping he is not too late

She wakes

Glimmers of blue shine

She no longer looks into his eyes, never sees his blue

But she is kind, gentle, beautiful

She craves the storm

Waits for it, the blue of the sea

He runs faster

Desperate for his blue

Closer, closer he gets

Heart beating, breath labored

He runs, wants to be whole

Needs to blend the blues

Night bleeds away to light

She gazes at the sky

Wind caresses her skin

Her heart beats faster

Lightning flashes

Something is coming

He watches her

She comes alive

Something is coming

Will he lose her blue?

His comfort

He is closer, he run

Heart beating a strange rhythm

Connected, to something

To his blue

He fears, he sees

She comes to life, she is alive

How did he not see?

Not see the half- life she was leading

How could he take comfort, yet not see?

Closer, almost there

Lightning flashes, her heart beats

He watches, arms aching, empty

THERE!

Flashes of blue

The storm has come

Searches for brilliant blue

She calls, screams of joy

He hears his name

It falls so sweetly from her lips

They run

Each seeking blue

He watches

Hears her call the other

His arms ache, what will he do?

She was his comfort

He sees bodies collide

Arms grasping, clinging

Her arms, arms that should be his

Sees them fall to their knees

Lips moving, words he does not hear

The rain comes

Devastatingly beautiful, like her

The other has come, taken from him

He feels anger, hatred towards the other

She shines and glows

Her joy is clear, she is alive

He watches the rain

Falling from all 3 shades of blue

The other shudders, clutches

She clings, arms holding tight

He watches the other

No not the other

His friend, his brother

Her joy

Their blue has blended, become more

Whole, beautiful

He waits for pain, anger melts away

She is whole, her heart sings

He feels her arms, he is home

Their blue has blended, become one

Forever one

He watches

Lightness engulfs him

She has healed him

She is healed

Thoughts of brown comfort him

No longer haunts him

He is free

AN:

**Thank you for reading my first attempt at a story. **

**I learned the value of looking into the eyes of another when we found out my youngest son (who is now 22 and doing very well) had Autism. I have spent the last 20 years working with children and adults who experience this disability and have become a much better person through them.**

**We have all heard that the eyes are the windows to the soul; all three characters have beautiful, yet different shades of blue. The shades of blue fit the personality of each character and were the linking theme. Brightest Blessings**

**V**


End file.
